


Fife times Erik cared more for Charles life than his own, and the one time he needed to take this life

by Kosakoni



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dark!Charles, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, M/M, Protective Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosakoni/pseuds/Kosakoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the first moment of their encounter, Erik felt attracted to Charles. And not just because of the power the other possessed, or his beautiful features. But also because of what he could see in Charles' blue eyes. An man full or courage and principles. There wasn't anything, Charles cared more about, than everyone else. He took care of the kids. He looked out for his sister. He even did everything for the fucking CIA.<br/>Charles was an adult. Maybe not as old as Erik, but he was a damn adult. He should take care of himself. And yet … there was something in Erik, telling him, that even when Charles cared so much about anyone and everything, he wasn't able to care about himself.<br/>And maybe it was time that someone did it for Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fife times Erik cared more for Charles life than his own, and the one time he needed to take this life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mix of scenes of Charles ignoring his own health, while overdoing himself in his care for others. Which awakes in Erik the urge to take care of Charles. 
> 
> This idea came from watching too much X-Men, and Charles' crying whenever Erik opens his mouth.
> 
> I really hope that you'll like it. And I'm exited for some comment's. Like always ;-)  
> As soon as my wonderful Beta's have time for overlooking this, this will be the first version, overwritten by myself. I hope that you can forgive me some eventual fails of grammar, since english isn't my first language.

1\. The First

 

From the first moment of their encounter, Erik felt attracted to Charles. And not just because of the power the other possessed, or his beautiful features. But also because of what he could see in Charles' blue eyes. An man full or courage and principles. There wasn't anything, Charles cared more about, than everyone else. He took care of the kids. He looked out for his sister. He even did everything for the fucking CIA.

 

“Boston, is it today?” Moira asked him while smearing her toast. Erik just nodded, while he watched Charles, who stood next to the coffeemaker. Normally Charles drank tea in the morning. Especially before they start for another recruiting trip. Frowning he watched, as Charles took the cup, before winding his way through some people to their table. “Good morning.” Charles told them with a smile, but it didn't reached his eyes. Instead he just seemed tired. “Good morning, Charles.” Moira said, while Erik's frown got deeper.

 

“How long?” He asked Charles, sounding serious. With an innocent expression, Charles turned to him. “Hm?”

 

Erik signed. Then he shook his head, as he stood up from the table. “In twenty, Charles.” With that he walked out of the canteen. Charles was an adult. Maybe not as old as Erik, but he was a damn adult. He should take care of himself. And yet … there was something in Erik, telling him, that even when Charles cared so much about anyone and everything, he wasn't able to care about himself. And maybe it was time that someone did it for him.

 

Twenty minutes later, Erik watched Charles walking to the car. As Charles was near enough, he opened for the brunet the passengers door, earning himself a bright - and this time - honest smile from the younger. “Thank you, my friend - oh … what's this?” Erik looked for a second to the paper bag, sitting on the passenger's seat. Slowly Charles took the bag, while Erik started the car. “You really should eat breakfast, Charles. Especially when you're overdoing yourself in Cerebro.”

 

With these words, he looked into Charles' bright eyes, who opened his mouth already in protest. But seeing the expression Erik wore, Charles closed his mouth again. Only a few minutes later, the bag rustled next to him and Erik could nearly feel the happiness radiating from Charles. Forcing a smile upon his own lips. “Erik, my friend, you really … thank you.”

 

Erik tightened his grip upon the steering wheel, before shrugging. “It's nothing. Really.” But the way, Charles watched him, made it very clear to him, that it wasn't nothing at all. And if Erik was honest with himself, then, driving to the closest pastry shop and bringing for Charles the chocolate muffins, his friend seemed to enjoy too much, really … was something he did happily for bringing a smile onto those beautiful lips.

 

“God, I really have no idea what I did, that you brought me them, but … please let me know, so I can do it again.” Charles said with a smile, while eating his first muffin.

 

“Just let's say I don't wanted to deal with a hungry Telepath.” As soon, as the words leaved his mouth, Charles let out a laugh. And just after some silent minutes of driving, Charles held a piece to him. “You should take it. I have no idea if I will be this generously next time. And they are really amazing, Erik.” Erik wasn't this keen after chocolate, like Charles was. But he also knew it would make Charles happy, so he leaned a little bit forward, before he got aware of his doings and then let Charles put him the piece inside his mouth. Slowly he closed his mouth, around the piece of cake, and also catching the tip of Charles' forefinger with his lips and for a second Erik really didn't knew if it was the cake, which really tasted amazing. Or Charles' skin.

 

But the arousal, he felt for a second - this he knew for sure, wasn't alone his own.

 

~*~

 

2\. The Second time

 

“You know, you're really lucky. Because Sebastian would loved it, to meet you, sweetheart.” Miss Frost said with a cold smile to Charles, who for a second just got very still, before rushing up from the floor and running out of the room. Erik opened his mouth in curiosity, while Frost let out a little laugh. “There he goes, fearing for the life of his sister, when it should been his own life he should be worried about.”

 

Instantly Erik pinned her with his ability harder to the bed, while he ran after Charles, who has pressed his fingers against his temple, probably informing Moira about the new information. “Charles, what's wrong - what happened?” As soon as Erik caught up with Charles, he whipped him around. And as Erik saw the tears on Charles' face, he understood.

 

Erik's breath got stuck in his throat, before he grabbed Charles' at his shoulders, looking him deep in the eyes. “Charles, breath.” Long fingers closed desperately around his underarms and Erik nodded slowly, as he watched Charles taking shuddering breaths. “ _Genau so._ ” Erik ignored the fact, that he spoke in German, instead of English. But nevertheless it seemed to work. Gentle he moved his hands down over Charles' arms, giving him some relaxing caress. 

 

The only thing that prevented him from pulling Charles into a hug, was Moira, who ran toward them.

 

~*~

 

As soon as they were on the plane, they got more information about what happened in Langley. One of them made Erik more unease, than he would like to. And it seemed as if Frost wasn't wrong or hadn't mocked them. While they have lost Angel to Schmidt and Darwin to death, it didn't seemed like Schmidt where there for showing what he could do. But for taking Charles. Alone the thought, Schmidt would come close to Charles, made his skin itch and his insides clench in pure fear.

 

“Hey.” Erik looked slowly away from the dark clouds, to Charles who sat slowly next to him. “Are you okay? And please … don't say you are, because I know this isn't what you have wished this would turn out to.”

 

For a second Erik just could stare in disbelieve at Charles. The more he looked at him, the more he discovered on Charles' face. Like the red rims underneath his impossible blue eyes, or the slightly red nose. His heart suddenly ached and Erik shook slowly his head. “Charles … it's not your fault!” He whispered softly, before cupping Charles' face gentle with his hand, and returning his disbelieving gaze with his serious expression.

 

“How can you say this, when it was me, practical pleading him to come for me?” It wasn't really the exactly same situation. And yet - the core, the feelings of self hatred and guilt was what have followed him since his childhood.

 

“Because … Because I know him, Charles. I know his methods. He used them on me, and I'm not watching him doing the same to you.” It was the first time in Erik's life, that he has said it out loud. And it seemed to surprise Charles as much, as it surprised himself. Yet, Erik just watched Charles, as his friend swallowed, before looking down and letting his lashes graze softly over his thumb. “You … you cannot compare these with each other.” Charles' whispered and Erik could feel his pain for him underneath his skin prickling.

 

And after all, Erik just couldn't understand him. Charles was always so open and yet more closed up than Erik ever was. Charles just blocked everything from himself, what seemed to hurt or come too close to his feelings. It was … as if he really didn't cared for his own. As if … Charles thought he wasn't worth it. “So if you would have known he would be there for you, then … what?” Erik asked. Not because he wanted to hear it. But because he needed to hear it. To see Charles finally clearly.

 

“It would have spared so much lives, Erik.” With that Charles looked back up, to his eyes. And the selfless determination made his insides clench in fear and hurt and suddenly Erik couldn't bear it any longer. His fingers slid into Charles' thick hair, while he closed the distance between them and kissed him. For a second Charles got suddenly very stiff, and Erik intended to pull back, as Charles' hands gentle touched his chest, before sliding up into his neck, responding the kiss in the same intensiveness, like Erik would have imagined Charles kissing him. His other hand laid at Charles' back, where he pulled his friend to him, as soon, as Charles himself pushed himself up, only to slide into Erik's lab. 

 

Breathless they broke apart. “You really … why?” Charles asked almost so silent, that Erik thought he has imagined it. But the way he looked him into the eyes … it broke his heart.

 

_Because you're worth it, Charles._ Erik answered inside his own mind, hoping that Charles heard it. And in the way his beautiful blue eyes began to shine, both in wonder and hope, Erik knew that he has. Warmth, and something Erik has never felt, began to spread through his body, letting him nearly tremble in it's pure beauty. And it was exactly this moment, which made him very clear that he wasn't alone in his feelings. 

 

_No … no, you're certainly not._

 

~*~

 

3\. The Third time

 

After Cuba, Erik told himself, that they have chosen this. But every time Erik sees Charles' face on a page of some papers, he felt his heart ache in longing for him. And not only his heart.

 

Unfortunately the humans now knew about them. Mutants. And just like Erik has told Charles, they wouldn't understand it. They feared and hated them. And it doesn't mattered what Charles did for the CIA. Still working and investigated for them. Still in his ridicules believe that he could do any good with it.

 

But Erik has someone working too for them. And every time his informant told him, how the agents used to ignore Charles and his ways, Erik wished to be amused by it. Maybe spiteful. But he wasn't. He was just sorry that his friend gave his potential up in help for people who were too blind and ignorant for realizing it. Sometimes Erik hated it.

 

Today was such an day. But it doesn't mattered because today would be one of the first conferences, Erik needed to attend to. It was an open meeting and he was sure, it would be also the first time he will see Charles in flesh after Cuba. It made him more nervous, than he would like to admit. “Do you really think, they will hear you out? I mean you do remember Stryker?” Mystique asked him and Erik looked out of the window of the car. “They will. Or it's over before it has begun.”

 

As soon as the car stopped, Erik slowly got out. His eyes roamed over some humans, shouting their hate paroles, while there were some who seemed silent, even peacefully. But it wasn't what he searched for. Instead he looked out for bright blue eyes and fluffy brown hair. And yet he couldn't make Charles out. His insides clenched again, before Erik told himself, that it doesn't mattered. When Charles would stand with the humans … Erik needed to accept it.

 

And just as Erik wanted to walk up the stairs, he saw him. Charles. He wore a suit and had his fingers at his temple. He looked beautiful and yet strained in the way he seemed to search for something. Suddenly Charles' head whipped fully around, looking at him. But it was then, when Erik realized, that Charles wasn't looking at him, but some human walking in a straight line to him, and then Charles ran … “COV- ...”

 

The explosion was this near, that his ears rang. Coughing, he pushed himself up from the ground. He couldn't even hear the people running away, nor their shouting. All he heard was the pulsing of his blood, and suddenly he remembered Charles. “Charles?” Erik whispered, before he stumbled forward over broken stones and lifeless body's, just to see his friend laying covered in blood and scratches.

 

“Charles?” As soon Erik was by his side, he fell to his knees, feeling Cuba coming back but thousand times worse. For a second he thought to see something blue, but then Charles' head rolled to the side and Erik lost his breath.

 

“Charles!”

 

~*~

 

Erik sat at Charles' bed in the hospital. He knew he should hunt for the bastard who did this to his friend. And yet he couldn't. The thought of letting Charles alone for one second made him so sick. Made his eyes burn in frustration because … this was his fault. Erik came out to the humans, demented for this open meeting. And now Charles laid there. Hurt and broken. And nobody knew if he would survive the damage on his brain.

 

“He was there because of you.” Moira's cold voice let him look up from Charles' face. Making his blood boil in hate for her.

 

“No. For helping you. This is what I've told him from the very beginning. They won't accept us. So why don't you go away, writing some shit for hushing up what's happened. Maybe even lie about the bomb and spreading the word it was a mutant not in control of his powers?” His hands clenched to fists, as Moira walked fully into the room. Looking at him in anger.

 

“I would never do this to any of you. Especially not Charles. He was my friend, too!” Angry Erik got up from the stool, only to step closer to the bed.

 

“He is still breathing. How can you ...” But then he saw it. The tears in her eyes, just like her dirty clothes and he got aware he wasn't the only one waiting. But maybe the only one not knowing what will happen.

 

“Charles has papers in which he made it clear that he doesn't wanted to be held alive by life-prolongs machines.” Shocked by her words, he stumbled back, until he fell back into the chair, where he had sat the last 18 hours. His hands began to shake, and his eyes stung. “They will plug out the machines in the evening. I'm so sorry, Erik.” He could feel her gaze on his body, but he didn't gave a shit. Instead he looked to Charles, still breathing. And yet … already dead.

 

~*~

 

Erik let the kids be the first, saying goodbye to Charles. Raven was the last, before Erik went into the already dark room. How much has he wished as a kid for the chance to say goodbye to his mother. But standing here, next to Charles' still breathing body and the machine showing him Charles' beating heart … it felt so unrealistic and impossible to say goodbye.

 

His eyes teared up, as he pushed slowly a stray out of Charles' beautiful face. Savoring the softness of it, Erik swallowed and let his fingertips make contact with the pastry and soft skin of his friend's right cheek. What he wouldn't give just for one last chance, telling Charles how much he's still in love with him. How much he missed him in the last months. How much he craved for Charles' soft voice inside his head. Or the gentle touch of his Telepathy.

 

For the last time Erik swallowed the lump in his throat, before he leaned down to Charles. “ _Leb wohl, mein Liebling.”_ His lips just made contact with Charles' temple, as a energetic impulse ran through his body, just as Charles suddenly and abruptly sat up coughing desperate and breathless for air, and clenching himself to Erik so hard, he felt his own body shake. 

 

~*~

 

 

 

While the doctors examined Charles, Erik took a fast shower and then changed his clothes into the clean ones, Azazel brought him. His mind still felt overwhelmed by the fact that Charles seemed okay. That he was alive and would survive. Because in the last hours, Erik really has thought he had lost Charles forever and the thought alone …

 

The next days followed a straight routine, in were Erik visited Charles three times a day, bringing him books and muffins, also the newspaper. Even when Moira took him away the papers, because she didn't wanted Charles to be too exited by the things happening outside of the hospital. But Erik thought he should know how many mutants fought and demented for the truth. And for the man who had done this.

 

Together with Mystique and Hank, Erik searched for the people behind the attack. But they also knew, that there was maybe only one person who could help them. The problem was just, that after the attack, Charles got from Hank a Suppressiva for not overdoing himself with his power. And it was the first time Erik was glad that Hank has made it.

 

It was the fifth day after the attack, that Erik felt Moira approaching him as soon as he stepped out of the lift. “Hey, what's wrong? Is something with Charles?” He asked and wanted to run to the room, but Moira held him back. “No, not really, I mean … I'm not sure.” Curious Erik watched her, as he pushed her hair back in a frustrated motion. “It's … he's so damn stubborn about leaving his hospital and … maybe you could speak with him?”

 

Erik blinked for a second, then he walked past her into the room, only to see Charles sitting already fully clothed on the bed, while a nurse cut through the tape he wore around his wrist. “Are you sure it's the right thing to do?” He asked right after the nurse walked past him, leaving them alone. Surprised Charles looked up to him, smiling distantly. “Of course, I'm good.”

 

Maybe it was the smile that doesn't reached Charles' eyes. Or the damn same line every time he asked for Charles' condition. But it made him snap. “You're sure? Because I'm not. If you would be good, then you wouldn't need Hank's serum.” That seemed to do something to Charles. But then his friend slowly let out a sigh. “Erik … it's just for the next few days. I mean it, really.” While they looked each other deep in the eyes, Erik thought about stepping closer and kissing Charles. Kissing him the same way like they used to before Cuba. But … they haven't even talked about this day and … maybe it was for the best.

 

Slowly Erik nodded, before watching Charles slowly standing up from the bed, unable to ignore the shaking of his friends hands. Yes … he really seemed _pretty_ good.

 

~*~

 

4\. The forth time

 

“It's not fair. I know it's there. It must be in there!” Charles spoke in frustration, while Erik prepared him a meal. The attack was now more than two weeks ago and they still hasn't any clue who stood behind it. It angered him like it did Charles. And while Erik would have done anything, he swore to himself that Charles' health was in the moment more important. Even when his fingers itched for doing something radical.

 

“Maybe you're pushing yourself too much, Charles. Memories doesn't come back with force.” With that he sat the plates down, before he sat himself in front of Charles. “Yes, I know this Erik. But don't you realize how frustrated it is for me, a bloody Telepath who cannot even remember his own memories?” Erik sighed. He could imagine it. And yet he feared it wasn't even near how Charles felt about the situation. But instead of answering him, he pushed some food up Charles' fork with his power, before letting the fork flew up to Charles' face, who looked in disbelieve at him. “Really?”

 

Erik smiled with a nod. “If you won't do it yourself, I'm feeding you. You have no other choice.” For a long moment Charles held his gaze, then he took the fork out of the air, eating by himself. The face Charles made, changing from amusement into pure satisfaction, made Erik swallowing. “Oh my god, Erik … that's … amazing. You haven't told me you can cook.”

 

With a small smile he watched Charles eating and doing from time to time some pleased sounds. “I've learned it … my Mama showed me.” Erik said in the end, which made Charles look up to him, slowly swallowing the last bite. They never had spoken about his Mama. Only once and it made him aware of how much he felt at the time for Charles. How much he was already in love with him. Just like he was right now. “I … I really wish I could have meet her, Erik.”

 

His throat constricted, before he swallowed it down. “Hm. I'm sure she would have loved to meet the man ...” Erik suddenly stopped speaking before he could say too much. But in the way Charles looked at him made it clear it was already too late. Slowly Charles put his fork down, as he stood up and walked slowly around the small table to Erik. His heart began to race the closer Charles came. Only as his friend stood next to his chair, he dared to look up into teary, deep blue eyes. “I miss you.” Charles suddenly whispered broken, which made Erik suddenly standing up from his chair.

 

Their lips meet in such an immense force, that Erik felt a little bit shaken by it, before he pushed Charles back upon the surface of the table and feeling instantly long legs wrapping around his hips. Dimly he heard something crashing, but it didn't matter to him, the closer he pressed himself at Charles, while feeling his long fingers inside his own hair. Pulling and scratching at him, while they kissed so intense his cock switched hard inside his trouser. As soon as they pulled apart, Erik kissed down Charles' soft and pastry white skin, savoring his taste and smell. At the same time, he pushed eagerly the fabric up, which he pulled Charles' over his head.

 

Slowly it fell out of his hand, as his gaze fell down at Charles' chest where he could still see some purple bruises and it made his eyes sting in extreme fear about how close he was in loosing Charles forever. And suddenly he couldn't bear it any longer. “I love you.” Erik whispered trembling by the force of his own emotions welling up. His eyes looked back into Charles' wide blue ones. “Charles, I love you.” He said louder and stronger than before, while he took Charles' beautiful face inside his face. “ _Ich liebe dich._ ” Erik said a last time, and saved how much blue eyes filled with hope and happiness. 

 

“I love you, too … from … the first second on I fell for you, Erik ...” Charles suddenly sniffed, as a tear ran down his cheek, grazing Erik's thumb before he brushed it away. “And it doesn't matter to me what you did or … what you'll do, just … just please … please don't ever leave me again.” More tears began to fall down with every word Charles chocked out.

 

“No, never again. I promise you, Charles. Never again.” With this Erik pulled his friend into a tight embrace. Feeling not only Charles' body shaking and tremble.

 

~*~

 

5\. The fifth time

 

The first nights of them together, Erik thought it's normal that Charles has nightmares. But the longer they stay together, he began to see more. There weren't not only nightmares, but also the sudden shaking of Charles' hands, or his glances he gaves a room, like there was someone other present. And he really tried to speak with Charles. But every time he got too close to the issue, Charles' blockade himself completely. So Erik confronted to Hank.

 

“That's not unusual, Erik. I mean, after Cuba he … he nearly lost his legs. The only thing giving him any strength was Moira with some work for him to do. And from then he … got better. So maybe just … give him something to do. Maybe he just needs more than to rest.” 

 

It made Erik think back about the attack. Maybe Hank was right and for once his worry wasn't needed. A few hours later he walked to Charles into his office, just to linger in the doorway, as he saw the wall where once stood a bookcase. Instead it was full with marked and colored papers pinned at. Slowly he walked closer to the wall. “You were right. You were right and I was wrong.”

 

Charles' voice made him nearly jump out of his skin, as he walked past the desk, just to see Charles sitting on the floor with a glass full of scotch, and looking up the wall. “What?”

 

“I've found some papers and … I don't believe Moira knows anything, but it's … you were right and I was so wrong.” Frowning, Erik slowly turned away from Charles, to the wall. It didn't took him long for realizing that between some official reports, where also some papers from autopsies. It made his skin crawl by the amount he counted. “It was the whole time there. Right before my nose and I didn't saw it. I … I didn't saw it, Erik. As a Telepath I didn't saw it.”

 

The sound Charles made, let him look back where Charles sat, before he sank down to his knees. Letting then come in contact with Charles' tight. “Charles, you're not doing this right now! It's not your fault.”

 

With this Charles began to laugh, while Erik just watched how bitter and disbelieving Charles looked at him. “Really? I'm a bloody Telepath, Erik. I should have known it. I could have prevented some of those things, if I hadn't been so damn naive.”

 

“Charles, you just … you just did what you believed in.” It was why he fell so many months ago for Charles. Even when Erik knew it was ironic for him to fall for someone like Charles. Someone who stood on the opposite of everything Erik believed in. And yet here they were. Again Charles laughed, and Erik saw at the same time his blue eyes getting watery.

 

“I cannot … I can't believe you're saying this. I mean … the same man who killed humans for fewer, makes excuses for a Telepath who should have made it better, instead of breaking his neck.” Shock ran through him. His hands fall to his sides, as he stared at Charles.

 

“You … you doesn't really think I would ever do something to you, just because you … you should have prevented something, you didn't even knew it existed?” Deep he looked into Charles' eyes, feeling his heart shatter by the way Charles just shrugged with one shoulder. “I would deserve it.”

 

~*~

 

Maybe Erik should have known it. The downfall from their last conversation. But Charles was drunk at the moment and so full of sorrow, that he … just tried not to think ever again about it. But he should have done it. Because then he would have seen that the CIA had more knowledge about mutants and their ancestry.

 

Only months later, when Erik looks into emotionless, and nearly black eyes, he knew that Charles was lost. It was the last thing he saw from Charles, before he fell into a unconsciousness.

 

As Erik woke up from it, Charles was gone.

 

~*~

 

\+ 1. And the one time he needed to take this life.

 

They fought so hard and yet Erik just saw death. It didn't matter what they did or how close they were, Apocalypse was faster and better. The only thing that could give them some opportunity was to kill those, surrounding Apocalypse with their powers. Making him even more stronger. While Erik fought with Angel, he suddenly heard Mystique's scream. It was full of pain and agony, that Erik feared she was already lost.

 

Wrapping Angel's wings around the man's body, he flew up in the air, letting his blood run cold by the picture he got. Mystique laid cringing and shaking between some broken rocks, gripping her head so hard, Erik feared she could crush it any moment under the pressure of her own strength. It was the moment. The only moment and yet, everything he just could think about was what Hank has told him …

 

“ _What exactly is this?” Erik asked while taking the syringe slowly from Hank's shaking and furry hand. “It's the serum the Professor took after the attack. It's just … more stronger.” Frowning, he looked back to the furry, blue boy. “How much stronger?” Hank let out a sad tone, which sounded like a whine. “It's … his power is too much, it's too strong already. But it's … it's the only way we have.”_

 

The unspoken words, that it could kill Charles … remained unspoken. But as Erik let his eyes roam over broken buildings, lifeless and crumbled bodies of mutant's and human's … Taking in so much death, he has already lived through once and suddenly wanted to never see again, Erik attacked Charles from behind. Letting he syringe fly through the with ashes filled air. Feeling in the next second the cold metal penetrate Charles' neck before he pushed everything the syringe held into this body.

 

Slowly Erik sank down to the ground, while Charles' hand flew toward his neck, slowly pulling out the injection with shaking fingers. It fell to the ground and yet Erik didn't hear anything. He just watched, as dark eyes began to fill with tears, as soon as the blue came slowly back. “E-Erik?” Charles suddenly breathed harsh in, just as he seemed to lost his balance, falling straight into Erik's arms. Trembling fingers clenched into the fabric of his cape and Erik closed his own hand around Charles'. “I … I cannot hear you.” Charles whispered breathless and so desperate, that he pulled his helmet off with his power. “I'm here, Charles. I'm here.”

 

“No … no you're not, you're just … you're not real.” Something wet fell down onto Charles' cheek, and it was when Erik got aware of his own tears running down his face. His other hand took Charles' free one into his own, before laying it onto his own cheek. “Yes, Charles. _Ich bin hier._ Charles … I'm by your side - I always will.” He watched as Charles took a shuttering and jerky breath, as his blue eyes suddenly filled with relief and a small smile spread onto Charles' lips. Then Charles' hand slid out between his cheek and palm, falling lifeless onto the with ashes covered ground. Breathless Erik just could watch Charles' expression going blank as he let out his last breath. 

 

Erik's mouth opened, while his sight began to blur and his lungs refused him the air, he tried to breath, but he couldn't. He couldn't breath without Charles breathing the same air. He couldn't … His fingers clenched into Charles' clothes, his body, pressing his face down onto his not moving chest. The stronger he griped Charles' dead body, the more he felt the hate and anger rushing into his body. The blank force by it made him grind his teeth.

 

And it was then, when he felt him. He stood right behind Erik, in his full armor and Erik lashed out. Ignoring the ashes that mixed with his tears, he gripped Apocalypse with the power of the magnetic field surrounding them. “It's your fault! You killed him!” Erik roared, while clenching his hand together, while he felt Apocalypse strain against the field. Trying to change his form into something different. But Erik also held the iron of his blood tight in his other hand. Stopping it from pulsing. “You took away his hope, his goodness. His pure soul.” Erik felt his body rise, the stronger he held Apocalypse in his grip, because of the magnetic field slowly straining. But he didn't gave a shit. For after all what's happened, it didn't matter to him if the field would break and also letting the whole world crumble. Because … without Charles living, surviving wasn't a choice anymore for Erik.

 

“I can survive … everywhere.” Apocalypse suddenly roared, while the strings began to snap around him, letting Erik falling hard to the ground. “I can survive without the air you need to breath. Or the force that protect you sorry souls from burning. I can survive everything, but you cannot even survive the lost of one.” Erik tried to push Apocalypse away, but he could feel the magnetic field being already too strained, too used by the force of his power, that he didn't stood a chance, as the ancient mutant gripped him around his neck with an invisible power. “I have thought about stripping this world bare of the humans, when it should be everyone of you dying. Not one of you is it worth to live with me as your savior.” 

 

With that Erik felt his neck nearly snapping. It was so unavoidable by the way his head was turned, and he even could feel the pain in his spinal column, as the force suddenly stopped. And as he opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what he saw. There he stood. Charles. His back was to Erik and yet he could feel the crackling in the air by the amount of power rushing in waves off of Charles. Slowly he was set down, back onto the ground, while Apocalypse was it who began to rise, spreading his limbs from his body away. From where Erik knelt, he just could see the way Charles' left hand was sprayed, before the long fingers made a tiny motion that made Apocalypse explode in a spray of blackness. Then Charles fell to the ground, what made Erik held him into the air with his power, before he could pull him careful into his arms.

 

“Charles?” Cautious, because Erik wasn't even sure if it was real, he touched Charles' forehead. His other arm closed a little tighter around Charles' limb body, as he suddenly saw long lashes flutter. Making him sob in both, hope and fear. “Is he alive?” Mystique asked next to him, as he crawled toward them and Erik just let his fingers ran tender through Charles' soft brown hair, feeling it in the same motion remain between his fingers. With a confused frown, Erik looked at the amount of hair in his hand, before he took Charles' body slowly and very careful up into his arms. “He must.” He whispered before he repeated it more firmly. “He must.”

 

~*~ Bonus ~*~

 

The first thing Erik saw as he woke up, was beautiful pastry white skin. It made him smile, before he leaned closer, letting his nose running down this perfect line, to the first knob, kissing it tenderly. Even when he missed it to feel fluffy brown hair tickle his nose, whenever he does this. “Hm … it's now more than a half year ago, when will you forget about my hair?” Charles' asked softly, before turning himself around to Erik. Smiling at him brighter than the sun could shine and filling Erik's heart with love. “You didn't knew it? That your hair and my fingers had a really immense affection to each other.”

 

Charles made an amused sound, while smiling and biting his lips in union. Erik loved this smile so much. It was one of the many things making him fall so hard for Charles … “I know that your fingers have an immense affection toward some hidden parts of my anatomy. But no, nothing about my hair.” With this their lips found each other, while Erik rolled over Charles' body and spreading those beautiful long legs for himself with his own hands. Gentle he stroked over the soft flesh, letting Charles feel the touch through his mind.

 

After eight months, he had some practice in letting Charles feel them again. “Hm … we cannot … not now.” Charles mumbled against Erik's lips, while gripping Erik with such an desperate grip, he could have mistaken his words. “Give me ten.” Erik whispered, while licking a line down Charles' beautiful long throat. Enjoying the motion underneath his lips as a sign for Charles swallowing hard. “You've always saying this. But in the end I'm coming too late to the first class. And it does nothing good to my reputation for our students if I'm always late because of you.”

 

In disbelieve Erik looked up from Charles' chest, to his with pure lust filled blue eyes. “Because of me? Should I remind you of last Saturday? The Blow Job you wanted to give me in the middle of ...” Charles made an hushing sound while blushing hard and then pulling Erik up to him, kissing him gentle upon his nose. “No need, my love. But … if you really want to be finished in ten, then you should come up, because I would like to taste you right now!”

 

His mouth fell open at Charles' words, but also making his erection twitch between his leg. “God, Charles … you and your dirty mouth.” Erik mumbled. But too erect and too hungry for Charles' beautiful red lips around his cock, to complain. Instead he pulled himself up until his already wet tip made contact with Charles' sinfully lips where he smeared some of his precome, before pushing his tip slowly into Charles' mouth.

 

In the end they both came too late. Charles to English Philosophy and Erik to History. But feeling the warmth of Joy and Happiness in the back of his mind, it was worth it. Every second and every amused smile he got from their students.

 

~*~ Fin ~*~

%MCEPASTEBIN%


End file.
